


5 Times Gavin sees Nines Without his Skin, and 1 Time he Asks to See It

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Things, Dehumanizing pronouns for androids, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed’s potty mouth, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Only for a bit tho, Swearing, chassis, this is gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: A 5+1 fic. Featuring lotsa gay and all the times Gavin noticed Nines without his skin.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	5 Times Gavin sees Nines Without his Skin, and 1 Time he Asks to See It

1)

Gavin couldn’t believe it. A partner. And a carbon copy of Connor at that. Just what he needed. Another plastic prick. 

He growled to himself. It had been two days and he still didn’t like the damn thing. And he wasn’t going to like it either. He watched out of the corner of his eye as it talked with Connor. 

They were talking about the case and they did their creepy interface thing. They held out their hands and retracted the skin, showing show white plastic with glowing blue joints. 

It was freaky.

Gavin didn’t fucking like it. They didn’t even pretend to be human. Just went around removing their skin whenever they fucking felt like it. 

It pissed him off. 

A couple moments later they apparently finished as they let go and their skin went back on their hands.  _ Good. _

RK900 approached his desk and Gavin quickly looked away. 

“You were staring, Detective,”  _ it _ said. 

Gavin sneered at it. “Yeah. It’s like a car crash. You don’t want to see it but you can’t look away. You’re a freak. Don’t do that skin thing around me.”

The thing had the audacity to fucking  _ smirk  _ at him. It held up its hand. “What? This?” It asked innocently, retreating the skin on its hand and Gavin scooted as far away as he could. 

“Yes that, prick. Fucking stop.” He growled. 

“Why? Is it making you  _ uncomfortable,  _ Detective?” It taunted back at him. 

Gavin fumed- the fucking  _ nerve.  _ He stood up quickly and went to throw a punch. 

The android caught his hand before he had the chance however, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him down onto the desk. 

Gavin cursed himself for being so fucking kinky as his dick gave an interested little twitch at the action. “I would advise against trying to hurt me, Detective.” It said cooly. 

“As much as you’re apparently enjoying this, I promise you I won’t make it fun for you should you try to attack me again.” It gave him that warning before letting go. 

Gavin was  _ furious _ now. He stood up and adjusted his jacket, shaking out his arm as it stung from the uncomfortable position. He ignored the eyes on him from most of the bullpen and he glared at it before turning around to leave. 

The damn thing grabbed him by his wrist before he could though, and  _ fuck  _ it’s grip was tight. “Fucking- let me go!” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Do you understand, Detective? I won’t let you leave until you say it.” It said, it’s grip tightening somehow and Gavin winced. 

“Fuck, fine! I understand! Now let me go!” He hissed and the toaster let go. He glared at it. “Fuckin prick.” He muttered before heading out. 

“Detective, your shift is not over.” It called after him. 

He flipped it off. He was going to take his break but it didn’t need to know that. “Do I look like I give a fuck?” He hissed without looking at him. 

  
  
  


2)

  
  


_ Several months later. _

Gavin and Nines were, reluctantly, friends. Despite his best attempts to stay closed off, Nines had wriggled his way past his defenses and set himself up as Gavin’s friend. 

And Nines was currently crashing at Gavin’s place. Gavin had taken work home to work on and Nines had accompanied him. They worked very late, and it was past 2 am before Gavin knew it. 

Nines had insisted Gavin get some rest and Gavin had begrudgingly agreed to it. Then he realized that Nines was planning on walking home and he shut that down quickly. 

“Nines, no,” he’d said. “I’m not letting you leave. Not when we have an android killer out there.” 

Nines had smirked at him. “Careful, Detective. Keep talking like that and I might start to think you care about me.”

He had scowled back at Nines for that. “Of course I care, dipshit. You’re my friend.” It was the first time he’d acknowledged it out loud. And it had felt very relieving. Like a weight lifted off his shoulders. 

And then Nines had smiled softly at him and Gavin got a funny, warm and slightly fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He’d ignored it. “You’ve never called me that before, Detective.” 

Gavin had rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know. But I might as well admit it. Now that we’re officially friends though, you need to stop calling me ‘Detective’ while we’re not at work. Gavin works fine.” He’d muttered. 

“Alright,” Nines had said, “Gavin.” He’d added it on thoughtfully, and the way he’d said it made it sound like he was tasting his name on his tongue. Gavin had studiously ignored the flip in his stomach at that. 

“So just, I dunno, crash on the couch or something,” he’d said. 

“Ok, Gavin. I need to do some repairs during stasis, just have to fix a couple of errors in the software in my arm.” 

Gavin had nodded at him. “Yeah, ok. Whatever. Night, Nines.”

  
  


Which led him to where he was now, gaping at an unknowing Nines, who’s entire fucking  _ arm  _ was skinless. 

Gavin had gotten up to grab a midnight snack after insomnia mixed with a bad dream had woken him up. He walked out of his bedroom and crossed in front of the couch. Then he’d noticed Nines and he’d stopped. 

He was surprised to find that it didn’t freak him out anymore. It was just weird, well  _ no _ , not weird. Just…  _ different _ . 

Nines was basically asleep. He had no idea Gavin was there. And Gavin, despite his better judgement, reached a hand out and traced his finger along the skinless arm. The plastic was slightly warm, which was unexpected, and very smooth, which was not. 

Then Nines’ eyes opened and Gavin jumped back quickly. “Iwasntdoinganythingiwasjustgoingtogetasnackokaygoodnight!” He said that quickly, the words slurring together, before booking it out of the room. 

He missed Nines’ fond chuckle and the way he traced lightly over where Gavin had touched him. 

Needless to say Gavin couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night for reasons unrelated to insomnia or bad dreams. 

  
  


3)

Gavin couldn’t stop staring. 

“Gavin,” Nines murmured from across the desk. “Stop staring. I know seeing me without my skin makes you uncomfortable, but I can’t fix it right now.”

The skin on Nines’ face had been fading in and out for hours now. 

It was distracting as hell. And Gavin, well Gavin couldn’t stop staring. 

“It doesn’t- it doesn’t make me uncomfortable anymore.” He admitted. “It’s… interesting. Seeing you without your skin.”

Nines let out a heavy sigh. “Well, I’m glad I’m not making you uncomfortable but your nonstop staring is making  _ me _ feel very self-conscious. So could you please stop?”

Gavin immediately looked away. “Yeah. Sorry, Nines.”

He felt incredibly guilty but it didn’t stop him from sneaking glances at the exposed chassis on Nines’ skin every now and again. 

  
  


4) 

Their relationship had gotten very physical. 

Not in that way. Though he kind of wished it was in that way. 

Okay, he really wished it was that way. 

But it wasn’t like that. They just touched a lot. Maybe Gavin came up with every reasonable excuse to touch him. 

And it didn’t help that Nines reacted to his touch very physically and very visibly. 

For example, this morning Nines brought him coffee as usual. Gavin nodded his thanks and took it from him, casually letting their fingers brush as he did so. And the skin on his fingertips receded where they’d touched for a couple moments afterwards. 

Having this reaction on Nines was addictive. He was coming up with so many bullshit reasons to touch him at this point. 

Gone were the verbal requests to follow him to the other side of the crime scene, now Gavin grabbed Nines by his wrist and dragged him behind him. 

Nines could have easily resisted being dragged and manhandled by Gavin. He was an android. The most advanced android ever. But he let himself be led by Gavin, and the skin on his wrist to the tips of his fingers receded back to reveal his chassis as he was pulled along. 

Gavin seriously couldn’t get enough of it. 

Some days Nines would wear a short sleeved, white motorcycle jacket, and on those days Gavin would get his attention by tapping on his elbow. Then he’d drag him by his elbow across the bullpen, crime scenes, the street, everywhere. And he could barely tear his eyes away from the way the skin on and around his elbow would recede at his touch. 

So, he admitted after a solid week of causing these reactions in Nines, he had a crush on his android partner. 

Two weeks in he admitted that it was a little bigger than a crush. 

When Nines had barely dodged a bullet during an investigation and Gavin had frantically checked him over with his hands to make sure he was okay, going from his jaw to his forehead, his hands, his sides, and finally settling on his arms, he watched the way the skin receded on all the places he’d touched him that Gavin could see. And as he did that he muttered. “Please be more careful next time, asshole. Before you give me a heart attack,” to which Nines had responded to, cupping his cheek in his hand, the skin fading away where he touched him. He murmured, “I’m sorry, Gavin. I’ll be more careful in the future.” As he noticed Nines’ gaze briefly stop on his lips, Gavin realized that yeah, he was in love. 

He would’ve kissed him had their backup not shown up in the form of Chris Miller shouting- “Are you guys okay?”

In short, Gavin was  _ fucked _ . 

  
  


5)

Things came to a head one day when they were chasing a perp. 

The man had shot blindly behind him and clipped Gavin on the shoulder. It stung like a bitch but he kept running after him. 

They eventually caught the guy, who tried to spit on Gavin’s shoes when they caught him, the prick. 

As they were finishing up, pushing the guy into a patrol car, Nines stopped him with a hand to his elbow. “Gavin, slow down. You were shot. Let me see it.”

Gavin brushed it off. “I’m fine, Nines. Barely grazed me.” 

Nines sent him a  _ Look _ , closing the car door. “Grazes can still get infected if not treated properly. Let me see it.”

Gavin sighed but obediently shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt down and to the side so Nines could see it. 

Nines looked over it with a critical eye before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the graze. Gavin’s breath hitched harshly in his throat. It stung for some reason but the pain wasn’t what caused that reaction. 

“I- what did you do that for?” He asked breathlessly. 

Nines looked him dead in the eye and said, “My saliva can work as a disinfectant when I alter it to do so.” 

Gavin’s heart sank slightly. “Oh.”

“Also because I wanted to.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.” He said. Then he raised his hand to Gavin’s jaw, the skin on it completely gone, and kissed him. 

  
  


+1) 

They’d been dating for about two months when Gavin finally asks to see him without his skin. 

Nines raised an eyebrow. “Gavin, you’ve already seen my chassis.”

“No,” Gavin corrects. “I mean, I want to see  _ all  _ of you.” 

Nines’ eyes widen in realization. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You won’t, love I promise.” He takes Nines’ hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles, then repeats it when the skin on his hand fades away. “I love you. I want to be able to love all of you.”

Nines hesitated before nodding.  After the long night they had spent naked, they didn't bother with clothes yet.

So there is nothing blocking his way when Nines presses a hand to his LED and presses down, deactivating his skin. 

The synth skin slowly fades away, leaving him bald and bare, with his white chassis and blue joints. “You’re beautiful.” Gavin murmurs, pressing a kiss to his nose. “I love you Nines.”

And when Nines smiles at him with heartfelt sincerity that comes from truly laying yourself bare, well Gavin just has to kiss him some more until all his worries and insecurities fade away.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you liked it and if you really want to make my day, leave a comment! I live on those.


End file.
